ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 42: Path of Darkness/Strategies
Second Room Another strategy for this room involves a different tactic used by a party in the Unicorn Server. When doing the strategy above, my party was consistently slain when our mages kept trying to sleep the Imperial Gears. NOTE: I would not suggest doing this on the 1st OR 2nd room. Due to the Blue Mage's convenient Flee effect, Naja's first target more often than not is the blue mage forcing your party's strategy to immediately change if they can't put the gears to sleep. Note Again: The gears cannot be slept easily. I would not recommend this as a tactic unless you have a Red Mage or Black Mage with a very high merited or equipment enhanced skill! I have not yet seen what a Bard can do in this instance. More information would be greatly appreciated. Here is how we easily beat the second room: Party Setup PLD/WAR (Saviour) SAM/WAR (Kouru) WAR/NIN (Raagnar) THF/NIN (Ciaphas) RDM/BLM (Silentshadow) RDM/BLM (Zanowar) The thief (or another designated member) will be responsible for kiting the gears. Now that the first room is clear, this can be done easily. Ensure the thief has Utsusemi and Flee ready as they will be needed. Have the thief pull, Flee, and run. Meanwhile, your tank will immediately provoke the Blue Mage. This is essential, as Naja will attack the closest mob to her, as you must ensure that it is the Blue Mage. Enjoy your "Tank and Spank" as your heavy DD in the party give the Blue Mage a big dose of fun. As she reaches 30% or so, have your kiter (ours was a THF) run back and have one of the DD (Samurai with Seigan/Third Eye or anyone with Nin sub is ideal for this) grab one of the gears off of the kiter and begin to kill it as the Thief continues his/her kiting route into the other side of the room. Given the damage capabilities of your party's DD, they should have it dead by the time your thief makes 1 pass around the room. Saving TP for the gears when the Blue Mage is about to warp is recommended. NOTE: It is possible for the gears to slap the kiter with their Gravity AOE attack as the THF makes their pass. The party will have to improvise if this is to happen. The tank and both DD should yank 2-3 mobs off of your kiter to prevent any un-needed deaths. Continue doing this until the gears are killed. If you run into trouble, have your THF use his/her Perfect Dodge and stand away from the party as your DD quickly dispatch the Imperial Gears one at a time. Your thief will need to plan his/her kiting route based on the damage capabilities of your party. For example: A shorter route for a more damage intensive party or a longer route for a less damage intensive party. Strat by: Kouru, Raagnar, Ciaphas --Kouru 15:43, 30 August 2007 (CDT)